Crève !
by Zazaone
Summary: Severus Snape, le jeune Serpentard, n'a pas choisi sa vie, son destin... Tout cela à cause d'une stupide blague de ces foutus Maraudeurs ! Il saura être patient, attendre son heure et la vengeance sera sienne


Sur un autre site (HPff) je me suis inscrite à un concours par équipes. Nous devons écrire 6 OS dans 6 styles différents mais chacun devant respecter le sujet ci-dessous :

Concours : **Les Maraudeurs viennent une nouvelle fois de ridiculiser Rogue.  
Celui-ci craque et décide de se venger de la manière la plus ignoble qu'il soit.  
**

Mes coéquipiers sont Nyctalope et Vifdor  
Rating : PG  
Disclaimer : Vu ce que je leur fais subir, je crois qu'ils vont préférer rester chez Môman Rowling….

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Mais si, je te dis qu'il ne va rien lui arriver ! Enfin rien de grave ! Fais pas ta tête de préfet avec moi, tu sais que ça ne marche jamais !

- Sirius, combien de retenues va-t-on encore avoir ce mois ci à cause de toi et de tes bonnes idées ? Tu ne crois pas que le record de mois dernier peut attendre un petit peu avant de tenter de le battre ? soupira Remus sous le regard goguenard de James.

– Meuuuuhhhh non ma poule, tu sais bien que je ne ferais rien qui puisse te priver des yeux de ton amoureuse !

- Cesse de m'appeler de ce surnom débile… Et puis d'abord, quelle amoureuse ? Je n'ai pas d'amoureuse moi d'abord ! Et puis pourquoi toujours des farces anti Snape ? Tu ne pourrais pas changer un peu de victime ! Et puis pourquoi ma poule ?

Peter hoquetait sur l'épaule de James tandis que ce dernier avait bien des difficultés à s'empêcher de pleurer… de rire. Il faut dire que la discussion animée entre Sirius et Remus prenait souvent des détours cocasses. Qui du loup ou du chien apprivoiserait l'autre ? Peter n'aurait pas parié son dernier gallion dessus.

– Quelle amoureuse ? Bin celle à qui tu parles tous les jours, celle qui te lance de looooonnngs regards lourds de sous-entendus par-dessus ses lunettes, celle qui te demande tous les jours un service…

- Mais tu rêves ! Tu me parles de qui ? Comme si j'avais le temps de sortir avec quelqu'un avec tout le retard que je prends dans mes devoirs à cause des retenues hebdomadaires…. Quand elles ne sont pas quotidiennes !

- Remus, l'interrompit James, tu seras gentil, _ma poule_, de dire :"comme si j'avais le temps de sortir avec UNE FILLE …" Avec quelqu'un…. Pfffuuu ! Avec de telles façons de parler, j'en arriverais à me poser des questions sur tes goûts….

Sans vouloir prêter attention aux propos lourds de non-dit de son ami, pas plus qu'à la rougeur qu'il sentait envahir ses joues, le préfet poursuivit son interrogatoire canin.

– Alors ? C'est qui, d'après toi, mon amoureuse ?

- Je crois que j'en ai assez dit comme cela et tu es assez grand, _ma poulette_, pour deviner par toi-même… Songe à l'endroit où tu te rends avec délice tous les jours……

Sous l'œil amusé de ses compères, messire Lupin se gratta délicatement sa tignasse pour mieux agiter ses neurones passablement fatigués par cette longue journée… 

L'endroit où il se rendait avec délice tous les jours…. Dans son lit ! D'ailleurs, il avait hâte d'en finir avec ses amis pour pouvoir s'y glisser, enfouir sa tête épuisée dans le moelleux de son oreiller… Et aux dernières nouvelles, personne, ou plutôt aucune fille merci James , ne s'y était jamais glissée.

Sous la douche ? Non, non bien sûr ! Pire que le lit…. Quoique…..

Il ne voyait décidément pas et allait donner sa langue au chien, métaphoriquement parlant bien entendu quand, soudain, il se rappela….

Un sourire mi-égrillard, mi-réprobateur illumina ses traits.

– Sirirus ! Toi et tes blagues à deux noises ! Tu n'en feras jamais d'autres ! La bibliothèque, espèce de fils de troll syphilitique, oui j'y passe des heures ; mais il le faut bien. Certes Miss Pince me jette des regards lourds de sous-entendus… de peur que je lui vole un de ses précieux ouvrages. Bien entendu elle me demande un service tous les jours : celui de foutre le camp au moment de la fermeture ! Et en attendant tu fais tout pour éviter de répondre à ma question !

- Laquelle déjà ? demanda Peter ; il perdait vite le fil des conversations.

– Pourquoi Sirius appelle tout le temps Remus ma poule, lui expliqua manuellement James, d'une chiquenaude bien placée entre les deux oreilles.

– Aiyeuuuuuuxxx ! Ah oui mais non ! C'est pas une raison pour…..

– Alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain cette réponse, s'impatientait Remus croisant des bras et tapant du pied.

– Les loups croquent les poules….. sauf que chez toi, c'est le préfet poule mouillée qui croque le loup ma poule !!! explosa de rire Sirius bientôt rejoint pas ses trois amis.

– Bin c'est pas tout ça, reprit solennellement James, faudrait voir à ne pas oublier notre plan Anti-Snivelli !

- J'aime pas la façon dont tu parles de ça, s'inquiéta le préfet revenant à la rescousse…

- Tu préfèrerais Sus au Snivellus sans doute ? se moqua Sirius.

– Tu l'écris comment Sus ? questionna Peter parfaitement innocemment et donc passablement inquiet.

– Pffffuuuuu, c'est pas vrai ! gémit James enclenchant la chiquenaude thérapie….

- Aiiiyeeuuuhhh ! Ah oui mais non ! Moi ce que je….

– On dirait pas qu'il a eu l'intelligence nécessaire pour voler le Livre de préparations de potions avancées de Snivellus, le Peter.

– Et pourtant quel coup de génie de la part de notre petit raton ! Ainsi, nous avons eu accès à tous les sorts maléfiques, potions secrètes et autre magie noire de cette chauve-souris graisseuse… Balaise quand même la perruque à huile… Mais le pire de ses sortilèges made in Serpentard va lui revenir en plein pif ! Foi de maraudeur ! s'excita James.

– Ouais, il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite, renchérit Black.

L'air mauvais de ses trois amis ne rassura absolument pas Remus, encore moins le préfet en chef de Gryffondor qui sommeillait en lui.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Où suis-je ? Mon corps n'est qu'un cri, qu'une douleur, que plaies et souffrance. C'est insupportable. A peine de retour au bord de la conscience, je replonge dans le gouffre bienheureux de l'oubli que m'offre l'évanouissement….

Ce n'est jamais qu'une fois de plus…

…….

"Monsieur Snape! Réveillez-vous ! Vous devez prendre votre potion."

La voix de l'infirmière me sort de mon engourdissement. Je naviguais entre deux rivages, entre deux douleurs. Ces remèdes ne m'apportent le repos que pour de trop brefs instants. J'en profite alors pour avaler les quelques bouchées qu'elle me tend avant de glisser dans un sommeil fort peu réparateur. Trop de cauchemars le hantent, me hantent.

J'avale le liquide brunâtre et écœurant qu'elle me présente, m'efforçant de ne pas vomir malgré les spasmes de mon estomac sur sa belle blouse immaculée. Elle sourit devant mes pathétiques efforts : vaincre une cuillère de potion et un estomac récalcitrant : belle victoire ma foi.

Je m'enfonce dans mon oreiller, épuisé par cet exploit lamentable. J'attends avec hâte, avec espoir, les premiers reflux de la douleur….

…….

Enfin ils arrivent et mon cerveau peut cesser de lutter pour ne pas hurler ni même gémir, encore moins bouger ; juste attendre, attendre que la douleur cède le pas. Que la vie revienne peu à peu, s'installant à chaque fois davantage en moi, chassant le mal qui me ronge et me torture encore.

……

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis allongé dans ce lit, je me soucie de ce qui m'entoure. Ma vie ne se limite plus à souffrir et dormir, entrecoupée par quelques soins divers. Ma survie n'étant plus en jeu, je peux enfin m'étonner d'être à l'infirmerie de Poudlard… J'ai pourtant quitté cette école depuis trois années déjà.

Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Car je suis blessé, je l'ai bien compris….

– Combien de temps…. Ai-je la force de demander à Mme Pomfresh avant qu'elle ne pose délicatement un doigt sur mes lèvres en soufflant un cchhhhuuuttt maternel m'invitant à me taire.

– Voilà bientôt trois semaines que le Directeur vous a ramené inconscient et en piètre état.

– Trois semaines ?

Mon cri tient du murmure d'un crapaud. Mes cordes vocales n'ont plus l'habitude d'être sollicitées. Le sursaut provoqué par cette révélation réveille mes douleurs les plus profondes, celles de la colonne, celles qui vrille mon corps jusqu'au plus profond de mon cerveau. La douleur me reprend et m'emporte ; j'ai à peine conscience de la course de Mme Pomfresh pour ramener un remède apaisant. Elle arrive à le glisser tant bien que mal entre mes lèvres et mâchoires serrées. Je sombre une fois de plus….

………………..

– Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller Monsieur le Directeur. Même la plus puissante formule de Sommeil sans Rêve n'agit que peu de temps sur lui, j'en perds mon Hippocrate et Helga.

– Ma pauvre Pompom, je sais tous les soins que vous prodiguez à ce pauvre garçon. Vous n'épargnez pas votre peine. Mais seul le temps pourra venir à bout de ses blessures. Physiques comme morales. Chargez-vous des premières. Je vais voir ce qui je puis faire pour les secondes….

Les propos dignes de Saint-Albus me sortent de ma torpeur. Je bats des cils et toussote. L'infirmière accourt à mon chevet, préparant déjà une cuillérée d'un remède encore plus vomitif que les précédents. Pourquoi faut-il donc souffrir pour guérir ? Cet ordre du monde ne me convient guère depuis quelques temps. Grâces soient rendues à Merlin ! Le reflux de ma vieille compagne douleur me permet de changer l'ordre des priorités : en tout premier lieu, tirer les limaces baveuses du nez de ce vieux citronné. 

Un murmure suffit à attirer mes deux saint-Bernard à moi, chacun armé de son objet fétiche ; la cuillère creuse pour l'un et le bonbon au citron pour l'autre…

– Monsieur le Directeur…

- Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous compter parmi nous mon garçon, babille l'antique tandis que son double féminin m'enfourne sa cuillère dans le bec, interrompant net mes efforts conversationnels.

– Ouvrez grand la bouche, me précise-t-elle comme si mes lèvres avaient la moindre chance de l'arrêter.

– Monsieur le Directeur, puis-je enfin reprendre après deux toussotements, que s'est-il passé.

Etant donné mon état, la concision est de mise. Pourtant, il fronce les sourcils, circonspect, se gratouille la barbe sans doute ensuquée par quelque douceur citronnée. Il hoche gravement la tête avant de reprendre, l'air grave.

– Vous êtes parmi nous depuis trois semaines passées maintenant et je crains que vous ne deviez prolonger encore votre séjour. Je vous ai découvert vous tordant de douleur et agonisant dans une ruelle de Pré-au-Lard. Un barman m'avait prévenu par hibou express. Nous vous avons, Pom-Pom et moi, discrètement ramené ici pour vous soigner.  
Rassurez-vous, reprit-il après m'avoir laissé le temps de digérer l'information qui était pourtant loin d'être un scoop, "Il" ignore votre présence en ces lieux et ne pourra donc vous le reprocher.

Instinctivement je porte ma main à mon bras gauche.

Il sait donc… ce qui était prévisible, à moins que Mme Pomfresh ait l'habitude de laisser ses patients mariner dans leur crasse durant près d'un mois. Je me défends de ses remarques en le fusillant du regard.

Il sourit.

Mais pas Mme Pomfresh qui pince subitement ses lèvres et se détourne rapidement pour vaquer à d'autres tâches.

– Vous vous plaignez de trous de mémoire semble-t-il. Je suis là pour combler le vide de vos souvenirs autant que je le puis. Questionnez-moi et je vous répondrais dans la mesure du possible.

– Que m'est-il arrivé exactement ? Bien que certains des maux qui m'assaillent ne me soient pas inconnus : des _Doloris_. Mais qui ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

- Je suis certain que seul votre état explique votre manque de clairvoyance. Celui à qui vous avez prêté allégeance, Voldemort vous a corrigé sans retenue, m'assène-t-il sans aucun égard, sans doute aidé dans son ardeur par quelques mangemorts pressés de lui complaire ou de se débarrasser de vous. Ou les deux. Je dois avouer que je n'avais jamais vu un sorcier survivre à une telle dose de _Doloris_. Quelle est la cause de ce châtiment ? Je l'ignore. Je n'étais pas convié à cette petite sauterie.

– Pourquoi prétendez-vous que Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé est responsable de mon état ? je lui demande en insistant bien sur l'appellation du Dark Lord. Vous n'étiez pas là ! J'étais peut-être totalement à un autre endroit. Il est un peu facile de LE prétendre responsable de tous les maux.

– Pas de tous les maux, juste des vôtres Severus. Il serait plus qu'étonnant que vous fussiez ailleurs à ce moment là. Moins de quatre heures avant que je ne vous trouve plus qu'à demi-vivant, vous étiez en parfaite santé et de fort bonne humeur dans ses murs.

– Dans ces murs ?

- Parfaitement… Souvenez-vous mon garçon, vous étiez convié comme tant d'autres à la réunion festive des anciens élèves de cette école. En cette époque troublée, il est bon de savoir que nous appartenons tous à une grand famille unie.

Mon ricanement se termine en quinte. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de répliquer à cette preuve flagrante de mauvaise foi.

– Et de savoir que vous pouvez recruter parmi vos anciens élèves. Après tout, vos méthodes ne sont pas si éloignées des siennes.

– Peut être… bien que je n'ai dolorisé personne. Mais nos buts sont très différents. Je serais heureux de vous en apporter la preuve quand vous le souhaiterez mon garçon. Toujours est-il qu'à cette soirée, vos anciens professeurs et moi-même avons été heureusement surpris par votre bonne humeur et votre joie de vivre.

– Je…

Mon trou de mémoire m'affole. Bonne humeur ? Joie de vivre alors que, tel le ressac sur la plage, ma mémoire me revient par bribe au fil de cette discussion. Si j'étais présent à cet attroupement, ce n'était certes pas par nostalgie ou désir de retrouver mes condisciples. J'ai eu l'ineffable chance de retrouver les Maraudeurs, toujours aussi prétentieux, arrogants et tapageurs. Ni l'âge, car je n'ose parler de maturité dans leur cas, ni la fortune, ni la paternité de l'un d'entre eux n'a diminué leur ardeur de faire de ma vie un calvaire. Si je n'avais dû obéir aux ordres du Maître, j'aurais tourné des talons dès leur apparition. En fait, s'IL n'avait pas exigé que j'espionne durant cette réunion, jamais je n'y aurais mis les pieds.

Donc, parler de bonne humeur, pire, de joie de vivre ? Ces propos restent un mystère. Mon ignorance doit se lire sur mon visage comme les lettres sur un parchemin car Dumbledore juge bon de m'éclairer.

– Vous pouffiez et riez à gorge déployée des boutades de chacun. Un vrai boute en train. La joie de vivre incarnée. Il y a fort longtemps que je n'avais entendu votre rire… si surprenant. Trois ans il me semble. Pour être exact, votre dernière année en tant qu'élève. J'avais été extrêmement surpris par votre subite capacité à exploser de rire pour un rien.

– Moi également, je marmonne tout en réfléchissant. 

Un fil tenu semble s'insinuer dans le brouillard de ma mémoire. Tel Thésée, je m'y accroche tentant de remonter un souvenir des profondeurs. Il m'apparaît important. Primordial plus exactement. Rire….. le rire……. Rire à gorge déployée……

J'ouvre grand la bouche mais seul un vague coassement s'échappe…. La dernière année, ma dernière année à Poudlard !!!!

Mes yeux se ferment. Ma pensée est happée par le tourbillon de souvenirs. Pourquoi ai-je tant tenu à les retrouver ? J'avais la chance de les oublier définitivement ! Mais c'est trop tard maintenant… pour moi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Trente points de moins pour Serpentard !!!! hurla le professeur Binns sortant de sa léthargie décennale. Et sortez IMMEDIATEMENT de cette classe.

La dixième fois.  
C'était la dixième fois en une semaine qu'une crise de fous rires irrépressibles m'assaillait en plein milieu des cours, m'attirant les pires déboires et délestant ma maison de nombreux points. Serpentard caracolait en tête.  
Avant.  
Avant que je ne sois responsable de la perte de plus de cent points en moins d'une semaine par mes éclats aussi intempestifs qu'involontaire. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. J'avais rapidement deviné : j'étais la victime d'un mauvais sort. Dans la seconde suivante, les noms de Black et Potter s'imposaient. Leur attitude semblait confirmer mes soupçons.

Mais j'ignorais totalement comment ils parvenaient à ce résultat. Malgré de longues heures de recherches dans toute la bibliothèque, même dans la Réserve grâce à un mot de Slughorn s'inquiétant plus pour la coupe des quatre maisons que pour moi-même, je ne trouvais absolument rien sur ce sort inconnu.

Plus moyen de chercher dans mon livre. N'étant pas né du dernier crachin écossais, j'avais vite établi le rapprochement entre sa disparition, ce sort et les Maraudeurs. Le contraire eut été étonnant, sidérant même.

Mais comment faisaient-ils ?

Dans mon tourment, j'appréhendais chacun de mes cours, n'hésitant pas à me faire porter pâle à la moindre hilarité. Epuisé nerveusement, je n'imaginais plus qu'une seule possibilité, un seul moyen d'obtenir une réponse : coincer un des Maraudeurs et l'interroger. Par tous les moyens possibles.

Je dus prendre mon mal en patience car, pressentant que je souhaitais m'attaquer au maillon faible de la bande, jamais ses amis ne laissèrent Pettigrow seul en ma présence. Ils avaient deviné que je ne m'attaquerais ni à Potter, ni à Black, l'issue étant trop incertaine, je dois bien l'avouer. Pas davantage à Remus. Il ne fait pas bon s'en prendre à un préfet en chef.. .

Le matin même des ASPICS, trop accaparés par le soucis des épreuves à venir, ils relâchèrent leur vigilance.

Enfin Pettigrow était à moi !  
Acculé il se mit à couiner comme un rat pris au piège. Mais je n'eus guère le temps de faire plus qu'en ricaner. Black déboula et j'entendis, à mes dépends, le sort qui changea le reste de ma vie à jamais.

- _Rigolus Sempra_!!! hurla le Gryffondor de toute la puissance de sa baguette et de sa voix…

Ils m'avaient plagié, honteusement détourné mon sort le plus terrible pour en faire un sortilège de cirque…

Sous l'impact je ne pus tenir ma baguette en main et la puissance de mon rire me poussa à me rouler au sol. Je ne pus davantage tenir ma plume pour la première épreuve du jour, celle d'Histoire de la Magie.

C'était pourtant un sujet que je connaissais sur le bout des doigts : _Citez en indiquant leur chronologie, les lois restreignant l'élaboration et la diffusion de certaines potions. Par quelques exemples, justifier ou infirmer la pertinence de ces lois_ .

J'aurais dû avoir une excellente note.  
J'aurais dû.  
Pas ce T.

Mais le pire restait à venir.

Le sort avait été lancé avec une telle énergie magique qu'il persista durant tout le jour.

L'après-midi avait lieu l'épreuve de Potions.

Sans ce ridicule_ Rigolus Sempra_, je n'aurais pas eu cette crise de toux en tentant de réfréner mes rires en voyant Pettigrow se tromper dans sa préparation. Mes épaules n'auraient pas tressauté. Trois gouttes de trop ne seraient pas tombées de mon flacon.  
Mon chaudron n'aurait pas explosé.  
Et je n'aurais pas eu le deuxième T de la journée…

En potions….

Adieu rêves et avenir.

Plus personne n'allait me confier de chaudrons ou de préparations sans diplômes.

Mon avenir professionnel était irrémédiablement fichu.  
Et pourtant j'ai cherché…  
Partout !  
J'en suis même arrivé à supplier.  
En vain.

Finalement, quelqu'un m'a accordé sa confiance au point de me laisser la responsabilité des recherches dans ce domaine. Ainsi que de la préparation de divers potions, plus ou moins interdites par la loi.  
Plutôt plus que moins.  
Vous-Savez-Qui….

Dans mon ignorance, j'ai accepté avec joie l'honneur qu'IL me faisait. J'étais fier de pouvoir arboré la marque de sa distinction. Sa marque, la marque des Ténèbres….

Pauvre ignorant que j'étais.  
IL m'a appâté avec les potions et je me suis précipité dans le piège.  
On ne rompt pas un contrat avec le Dark Lord ; ou d'une seule façon : par la mort…. Et encore ! Etant donné la nature de mes recherches, je ne suis pas certain que les morts soient en paix avec lui….

Le rire…. Ce rire….. Ce sort…. Le _Rigolus Sempra_….

Je suis maintenant persuadé qu'ils me l'ont lancé ce soir là…..  
A l'instant où la marque me brûlait avec insistance, indiquant l'impatience du Maître.  
Rire devant lui …  
J'ai ri à gorge déployée devant lui…  
Par Merlin !  
IL a cru que je riais de lui.  
Que je me foutais de sa gueule….  
Erreur mortelle.

Toute la réalité me revient de plein fouet.

Je sais maintenant.  
Je serre des dents.  
Dumbledore ne doit pas savoir.  
Mais j'ai besoin de son aide si je veux avoir une chance de survivre dès que je mettrai un pied en dehors de Poudlard. Il va me falloir écouter et acquiescer aux propos de ce vieux sénile.

Même si je dois attendre plusieurs mois ma sortie de ce lieu honni, je n'en resterai pas là !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il avait accouru dès les prémices de la brûlure. Il ne devait pas LE faire attendre !  
IL avait été informé très rapidement de sa sortie de Sainte Mangouste. Dumbledore avait soigné son alibi et sa personne par un petit séjour à l'hôpital des sorciers. Avec quelques visites dans un repère : le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

De longues, très longues discussions avec Dumbledore y avaient eu lieu. Mais, à son grand étonnement, elles n'avaient jamais été trop longues. Severus avait peu à peu appris à apprécier le vieil homme. Pas uniquement pour la survie qu'il lui offrait.

Il avait donné maintes et maintes informations à ce dernier. Plus la confiance s'établissait de part et d'autre et plus l'importance des renseignements s'accroissait. Le directeur lui fournissait à son tour tous les tuyaux percés qu'il pourrait rapporter à Voldemort. 

Plus qu'un accord, une complicité s'était établie entre les deux hommes.

Severus Snape transplana cependant le plus rapidement possible auprès du Dark Lord.

Ce dernier marchait de long en large dans la pièce, indication inquiétante sur son humeur. Des réponses devraient être apportées… et vite ! Sinon, gare au _Doloris ! _

- Severus, répète je te prie, les mots exacts de cette prophétie entendue….

Les termes étaient polis mais le ton sans appel. Dumbledore avait longtemps hésité avant de laisser son espion rapporter cette information, bien qu'incomplète, à son ennemi. Faite à haute voix dans une auberge louche, il était fort probable que d'autres l'aient entendue. Il était trop risqué pour Severus de le cacher à Voldemort. 

L'espion répéta une fois de plus les paroles entendues. Son Maître l'écouta, songeur….

Un lourd silence s'installa. Angoissant pour l'agent-double. Il craignait à chacune de ses visites au Dark Lord qu'elle ne fut sa dernière.

Pourtant ce ne serait pas pour cette fois. Voldemort retourna s'asseoir en soupirant dans le massif fauteuil lui servant de trône.

– J'ai appris le nom des deux enfants nés à la fin du septième mois, tous deux issus de parents sorciers ennemis à notre cause. 

Severus ne rétorqua point. Il n'y avait pas été invité. En outre, la vie de quelconques morveux ne l'intéressait pas. Il se contenta d'attendre.

– Les tuer tous deux ne me poserait aucun problème s'ils n'étaient autant protégés ! Leurs quartiers grouillent d'Aurors et de sbires à la solde de Dumbledore. Je ne peux y envoyer que mes meilleurs Mangemorts. Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour lutter sur deux fronts différents et l'élément de surprise sera déterminant. Cette attaque ne doit en aucun cas être ébruitée. Moins il y aura de Mangemorts informés, moins il y aura de fuites possibles.

Severus frémit craignant une allusion à son activité traîtresse.

- Dis-moi Severus, reprit le sombre personnage, d'après toi, qui du jeune Potter ou Londubat est l'enfant de la prophétie ?

Trop occupé à se remettre de ses blessures et à survivre, Severus n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement entre cette prophétie qui tracassait tant le Dark Lord et son ennemi…

Il songea au _Rigolus Sempra_, il songea à sa vengeance.

Pas une seconde aux êtres qu'il condamna d'un seul mot.

– Potter.

– Bien ! Tu partages mon avis. Il semble d'ailleurs bénéficier de plus d'attention que les Londubat. Ce sera donc le jeune Potter trancha donc Voldemort.

Severus Snape n'entendit pas ces paroles.  
Seuls deux mots passaient en boucle dans son cerveau tandis qu'un sinistre rictus déformait ses traits :

_ Crève, Potter !_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

J'ai hâte de connaître votre avis…… Je traverse une grosse crise d'inspi.  
Je vais pondre dans les jours qui viennent l' OS policier, le deuxième OS que je dois écrire pour ce concours.  
Je vous encourage à aller lire les OS des mes coéquipiers, Nyctalope et Vifdor que vous trouverez sans difficulté dans mes auteurs favoris !

Merci de m'avoir lu et gros zoubis !


End file.
